1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a control method, and more particularly to a power control method of a plurality of servers.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the industrial and commercial development and the society progress, products are provided under the theme of convenience, certainty, and economy. Therefore, the currently developed products are more advanced than before, thereby serving the society better.
As hardware, a server generally refers to a computer with high computing ability which can be provided to a plurality of users to use. The server differs from a PC in many aspects. For example, the PC usually serves only one user at one moment. The server is different from a host. The host is used by the user through a terminal, and the server is used by a client user over a network.
According to different computing capabilities, the server is divided into a working group server, a department server and an enterprise server. A server operating system refers to an operating system which is performed on the server hardware. The server operating system needs to manage and make full use of the computing capability of the server hardware and is provided to be used by software on the server hardware.
However, dozens of servers can be disposed together in a rack. Since the servers need very large power efficiency at the moment of powered on, the electric power will certainly be too large if the powers of the servers in the rack are turned on at the same time. Thus, the above mention causes unexpected conditions such as damaging the equipments.
In view of the above, the existing method still has obvious inconvenience and defects and needs further improvement. In order to solve the above problems, those skilled in the art are trying hard to find a solution, but no applicable method is put forward. Therefore, it is an important subject and also a purpose in need of improvement how to avoid simultaneously powering on the servers on the rack.